


Patience

by MisanthropicDragon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropicDragon/pseuds/MisanthropicDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the MGS kink meme.<br/>Prompt was flirting/teasing via idroid comm and intense make outs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Filled this on a whim and only made it through sober about halfway. So, sorry about that.  
> This was really fun to write though I'm pretty glad I did.

Ocelot never handled Big Boss being away from Mother Base for too long. When the Boss would finally get back, Ocelot would usually throw him a wordless, scathing glance. 

But sometimes, he’d take matters into his own hands, rather than settling on waiting. He’d abuse the power that came with the idroid, the easy and near-instant communication. At first, it had been harmless flirting and pouting every time, nothing Boss couldn’t ignore or return. Slowly, it turned more and more lewd. Occasionally, in the midst of their conversation, Ocelot would let out a filthy sound and broken pleads, leaving the Boss confused, hard, and distressed by the distance. He’d tell, in lots of needlessly colorful detail, how he was jacking off to the thought of Big Boss fucking him up against the wall. 

Usually Boss would wait it out and put up with the incessant teasing, but a man could only be so patient for so long. 

When the helicopter returned earlier than anticipated, Ocelot was quite pleased with himself. The Boss was back early, for one, but the real pleasure was the fact he’d broken the man down into returning early. Smile threatening to curl across his lips, he crossed his arms and leaned back against the bright orange wall behind him. “How was it?”

“Come with me.” Snake demanded, ignoring the question completely while opted for walking past Ocelot with tense shoulders and balled-up fists. Only once Ocelot had shoved off the wall and begun to follow the larger man a few paces behind, he broke out into a celebratory smile. It was already clear who the real winner was going to be. Meanwhile, the two walked in silence until they got to a door, the Boss shoving it open with a grunt.

Both inside, Ocelot turned to close the door. But when he turned back around, Snake had him against the wall, wrists pinned next to his head and lips on his own. The kiss was deep from the start, warm and tasting of the cigars the man so loved. Ocelot made a noise of content and smiled slightly into the kiss, prompting Snake to pull away for a moment.

“You brat…” He muttered, pressing against his lips again. “This what you wanted?” 

Each kiss down towards Ocelot’s neck had him sighing out and practically purring, Snake could probably feel the vibrations of his noises against his lips. Two fingers hooked into the signature red scarf , pulling it down and off, onto the floor. “Of course it is.” He said simply, trying, but failing, to keep his voice from wavering. After all the teasing, Boss always got more desperate, like a man starved of all touch. And in a sense, he had been, for nine whole years. Perhaps he did deserve Ocelot going a little easy on him…

After a particularly rough bite to his neck, Ocelot was pulled from his thoughts and gasped sharply, arching up against the Boss’ bigger body. “Snake!” He hissed, suddenly wishing he had at least one hand free to grip that short ponytail and pull him back for a possessive kiss. In all honesty, the buildup was worth the frustration and lonely nights. Sometimes. 

“What?” Boss asked, feigning innocence with a slight grin. Quickly giving another bite, he laughed at Ocelot’s pathetic noises. “What’s that? Cat got your tongue?” 

“Shut up…” Ocelot could’ve kicked him and left right then just for that joke, but that idea was quickly replaced once Snake’s muscular thigh was pressed between his legs. “Ah… Please…” He begged out. 

“Please what? You’re the one who started this, aren’t you?” Metallic fingers gripped Ocelot’s jaw tight, holding him in place to subject him to bites and wet kisses. Snake could feel the impatience in the man in his grip, could feel how hard he was against his leg. Would he indulge him and fuck him against the wall, or would he leave him hanging high and dry? First, he’d have a little fun before deciding… 

Hips rolled frantically against his thigh, distracting him from his biting and making him laugh low in his throat. “Who’s desperate now?” He asked, pushing Ocelot’s head to the side and giving him a quick bite on his throat. Ocelot had decided to play a dangerous game, and he had to pay the consequences. Removing his hand from Ocelot jaw, he slowly reached down to Ocelot’s belt and unfastened it.

“Hurry up!” Ocelot pleaded. The deliberately slow pace was driving him wild, he needed Snake to move faster. 

“Easy. Have some patience…” Snake chided, unzipping Ocelot’s pants at an agonizing pace. As the zipper reached the bottom, he gave a kiss, more of a bite if he was honest, to Ocelot. 

The moment he pulled the tan pants down a little, queuing Ocelot to sigh in relief, he backed off and turned to leave. “Snake? Snake! Get back here!” Ocelot spat. 

“I just remembered, I’ve got something to do.” Snake announced with a slight smirk. “But I hear Miller is looking for a bed warmer.” With the quip, he turned back, leaving Ocelot alone and a mess.

“You’re an evil man, Snake!” Ocelot shouted after him, setting about to correct his appearance. Maybe he’d go find Miller after all…


End file.
